


Contact

by mousapelli



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Minor Injuries, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 14:15:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11292342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mousapelli/pseuds/mousapelli
Summary: 3 NSFW prompt fills for SASO Bonus Round Prompts: haircut, punching a wall, and blinking.





	1. Haircut

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Tic Tac Toe SASO Bonus Round, for glassnorouyadeunazuku's card.

"No," Otabek said without even looking up from his ereader. 

"What?" Yuri looked away from the bathroom mirror, over his shoulder, to Otabek stretched out on the bed. "No what?"

"No, you cannot get your hair cut," Otabek answered. He still wasn't looking, making annoyance buzz under Yuri's skin. "You're doing that thing where you hold all your hair up, trying to see what you'd look like if you pulled a Victor just before the season starts."

Yuri pulled his hand out of his hair, letting the damp mass of it slither down his neck, past his shoulders. "Fuck you," Yuri said, turning to stride out of the bathroom, looming over Otabek with his arms crossed. "You can't tell me what to do."

Otabek tossed the ereader aside and reached up with both hands to slide fingers up Yuri's neck and into his hair, pulling down with enough strength that Yuri flopped down onto his chest. Otabek used his grip to pull Yuri up into a deep, possessive kiss. 

"If you cut it, I can't do this," Otabek said when the kiss broke, Yuri blinking at him in dazed incomprehension. Otabek rolled them over onto their sides, winding his fingers tighter until Yuri whined, then yanked his head back and pressed teeth against his throat. "Or this."

Yuri melted under Otabek's hands as he left quick, sharp bites across his throat and shoulder, marks that only stung for a second before he moved onto the next one, his own hands scrabbling at Otabek's shoulders and back, squirming until Otabek slid a thigh between Yuri's and pinned him down harder. 

They ended up at the edge of the bed, Otabek sitting while Yuri slid down between his thighs, one hand stroking Otabek's cock with rough strokes while he licked messily at Otabek's tip. It was showy, not enough to get Otabek anywhere, and Otabek tightened his hands in Yuri's hair again, easing him down to swallow more of Otabek, Yuri's eyes wide green glass staring up at him. 

"If you cut it, I can't do this," Otabek growled quietly. He pulled Yuri back up a little, pushed him back down. Yuri made a helpless noise deep in his throat, his skin flushed pink from his ears down his shoulders. Yuri pushed against his hands, tried to go too deep too fast, but Otabek was ready for that, hands unrushed, because he knew Yuri too well for that. 

He was still holding on when Yuri made him come, fingers curling so tight in the strands of Yuri's hair that they tingled when Otabek went slack, flopping onto his back, chest heaving. Yuri climbed up him to flop against his chest, butting his head against Otabek's shoulder and rubbing off against his thigh, tip smudging a sticky patch just from sucking Otabek off. 

Otabek gathered him close, skin sparking warmth everywhere they touched, showering kisses over Yuri's cheeks and nose and mouth while he dragged hands through Yuri's mussed hair, over and over, "If you cut it—"

"Jesus fuck, Beka, I was over this conversation like fifteen minutes ago!" Yuri snapped. "I'll grow it to the floor if you just put your mouth on me, godDAMN."

"There we go," Otabek said smugly, making Yuri groan. "I thought you'd see it my way."


	2. Punching a Wall

Otabek is having one of those practices where he can't land a fucking thing, but he won't give it up either, so he gets up and falls down over and over, until Yuri's knees and hips and shoulders are all aching in sympathy. He had one of those practices last week and was just as stubborn about it, which is why he's leaning against the barrier with his knee in a brace, forbidden to so much as make a snow angel on the ice for another half a week at least. He doesn't bother trying to coax or shout Otabek into quitting because he knows it won't help, even when it's obvious that he isn't going to get anything productive out of this session. 

They're the last two at the Ice Castle Hasetsu anyway, so it doesn't really matter how long it takes for Otabek to snap. 

Eventually Otabek's body gives out on him, dumping him onto his side, sliding across the ice until his back hits the barrier. Otabek lies there panting, his expression a thundercloud of frustration. After a minute he rolls onto his back but still doesn't get up, just squeezes his eyes shut and slams his fist down against the ice once, twice. 

"Yeah," Yuri calls, loud enough to carry across the rink. "Hey. Wanna fuck it out?"

Otabek turns his head to glare at Yuri, and Yuri's sure he's going to curse him out, but then Otabek grunts a "Yeah," and rolls heavily, painful onto his knees. 

He limpskates to the same gap in the barrier as Yuri is hobbling towards, halfway between them, Yuri stepping carefully out onto the ice so that when Otabek reaches him he stops the last of his momentum pushing Yuri into the barrier with his hips. They grab each other's hips for balance, both of them grunting as fingers sink into bruises, Otabek forcing Yuri's head back with a demanding kiss that tastes like OTabek is cursing him out anyway. On his skates, Otabek is almost as tall as Yuri again, a reminder of their old height difference that makes Yuri run hot all along the underside of his skin. 

Yuri hitches himself up on the barrier so he doesn't actually crack his skull open, Otabek's hands under his thighs to carry him the last couple centimeters, and like this he can rut against the inside of Yuri's thighs hard enough to rebound on his skates a little before he yanks himself in close again. 

"Bet this workout does wonders for your biceps," Yuri mutters against Otabek's cheek. Otabek growls something wordless and annoyed, mouth busy working a mark into the curve of Yuri's shoulder that Yuri will definitely be hearing about later. Yuri is fumbling with the knot of Otabek's track pants, yanking when it doesn't give right away. He grunts in satisfaction when the tie loosens enough that he can get his hand inside and flatten his palm against Otabek's cock, straining his briefs. He wishes his knee weren't fucked so he could slide down and blow Otabek's brain out through his ears, but this'll have to do for now. "Don't move so much, idiot."

"Fuck you," Otabek grunts, already fucking his hips up into Yuri's fist, fingers sliding down to dig into Yuri's ass. His fist will take longer than his mouth even with Otabek this worked up, but Yuri can do more than one thing with his mouth. 

"You can later," he suggests, hooking his free arm around Otabek's neck to keep them close. He wants to hook a leg around Otabek's thigh but he's afraid it'll take Otabek's knee out from under him and spill them to the ice. "Have to do it on my back, but you like it that way, don't you? You like watching me under you."

"Yura," Otabek groans. Yuri keeps talking, whispered nonsense until Otabek's hips stutter and he spills hot over Yuri's hand. He's breathing hard like they've been out running; Yuri loves the way his skin is too dark to exactly blush but goes darker all the same, searing hot under Yuri's palm resting on his neck. Yuri brings his hand to his mouth to suck clean one finger, then another, watching the flush spread across Otabek's nose to his cheeks, his eyes above so dark with lust Yuri can barely see the brown. " _Stop_. Before I have you right over this barrier."

He grabs Yuri's wrist and licks the back of his hand clean himself, making Yuri's moan roll out over the ice, his own cock throb in his leggings. 

"Home," Otabek growls, skating backwards a step before helping Yuri slide carefully off the barrier. "Hot spring. Then I'm going to have you on your back with your legs around my waist until you can't skate next week either."

"Fuck yes," Yuri agrees, pulling Otabek snug against him for one more rough kiss and thinking that if he does it just right, Otabek might have to take a day off tomorrow himself.


	3. Blinking

Yuri was trying so hard to keep his eyes open, to see everything about the first time Otabek let Yuri talk him into switching, but it was basically impossible. He would force his eyes open only to have his whole field of vision filled by Otabek above him, Otabek between his thighs, fingers sliding in and out of Yuri, Otabek's brown eyes liquid with mingled heat and worry. It was too much, and Yuri's eyes would squeeze shut before he knew it, back arching and one hand twisting in the sheets, the other gripping Otabek's free hand, fingers clutching tight together. 

"All right?" Otabek asked, concern obvious. Yuri opened his eyes open, wide like that would help, nodding jerkily. 

"Beka, come on, please," he begged. He knew Otabek was trying to take care of him, hell, he'd taken care of Otabek just this way dozens of times by now, but it was a lot different on this end. Otabek never seemed in any rush, as if he'd be happy to come on Yuri's fingers every time, but Yuri felt like his skin was going to split any second, like he was going to die if Otabek didn't just get on with it already. " _Please_."

He had to keep coaxing, begging, Otabek's brow furrowed with suspicion as he finally got where Yuri was trying to get him, on his hands and knees pushing so, so carefully inside Yuri. 

"Will you _just_ ," Yuri's voice cut off suddenly as Otabek hitched his hips up, and Yuri's eyes clenched shut again, making Yuri growl in frustration. 

"Shh, relax," Otabek said, hips snug up against Yuri's enough that he could drop to his elbows, stretching to kiss the underside of Yuri's jaw. Yuri let go of the sheets to grab at Otabek's skin instead, the muscles of his back flexing under Yuri's palm. 

"No, it's," Yuri struggled to make words when his whole body seemed focused on the _burn-stretch-yes_ of his ass. "I want to _see_."

"Oh?" Otabek chuckled, dark, stroking fingers over Yuri's skin. "Hm, all right. Stay like this for a bit, for me, and then we can roll over if you want. You'll see a lot more that way."

Yuri shuddered full-body at the idea, moan almost drowning out Otabek's soft noise, and he let his head tip back and just gave into it, trusting that Otabek would take care of him, would take care of everything.


End file.
